Decedent of Two Worlds
by Grantspride
Summary: Emel lives at Hogwarts under the protection of her adoptive father Snape. Circumstances change, forcing her to return to her monther's world, middle earth. Trying to start life over Emel is taken in by the recently orphaned Bilbo Baggins. The two make a happy little family until one night 13 dwarves interrupt supper time and take Bilbo away on an adventure. Emel follows in secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: This is a test run. I want some feedback on this story to see if I will continue and finish it. If I do it will be in two parts. The first part spanning the Hobbit Story and the second spanning the Lord of the Rings. Disclaimer: No money was made here. The world and characters belong to J.K Rowling and Tolkien. I'm just playing in the sandbox of the worlds they created. Enjoy!

I woke up slowly to the eerie Jade light of the black lake. The far wall of my small bedroom was strong glass looking out into the depts of the black lake. My room was in the dungeon level of Hogwarts castle. I shared these quarters with my adoptive father Severus Snape who was the potions master of this boarding school.

I grew up in these halls as Hogwarts best-kept secret. No one outside of the staff and house elves ever knew about me. As I stretched my back and rubbed my eyes a couple of young Mer-people waved at from the other side of the glass. For some reason, the magical creatures on the property from the merpeople, centaurs, Hippogriffs, and Thestrals were especially fond of me.

Dissy, papa Snape's house elf pops into the room to greet me.

"Good morning little miss! Master Snape says you're to go see Mistress McGonagall today!"

I hope off the bed and hug the house elf good morning. The Hogwarts house-elves were also very fond of me especially since I was no taller than they are. Although I turned 17 this past June, I still had the body of a toddler to my everlasting frustration.

Grandpa Dumbledore says it's because I'm a half elf, so I don't grow as the other kids do. I was very confused by this when I was younger and for the longest time I thought my birth mother was a house elf but no… she was a different kind of elf entirely.

Dissy pats my back kindly and then quickly directs me to a small child-sized vanity. She pulled out a Slytherin green sleeveless dress for me with an empire waist and a black robe with silver detailing and matching slippers and stockings. A lot of the clothes in my wardrobe reflected the four house colors but papa took pride in the fact that Slytherin colors suited me best much to the other professors' displeasures.

It was due to my coloring. My eyes were a deep purple color with some silver specks, and I had an overabundance of long, thick and wavy, silvery blonde hair that would put a Malfoy to shame. It reached down to my bum and Dissy loved to put it up into charming elaborate updos. I was a bit of a terror though so the only thing that kept the locks in place during the day was Dissy's magic. I couldn't take my hair down at the end of the day without her help because of it.

The green of the dress today brought out the peachy tone of my pale skin and the light freckles across my nose stood out more. It was a good start to the day. When my morning ablutions were done Dissy popped away to do what she did for the rest of the day and I quietly walked into the sitting room. My morning tea and toast were waiting for me on the coffee table in front of the fire. Even though it was mid-summer the dungeons were forever chilly, though I personally didn't feel the cold too much. It bothered papa Snape some, so the elves kept the fire going year-round.

When I was almost done eating, I overheard raised voices for the other room. I stood up and walked over to the tapestry that hid the door to the potion's classroom. I opened the door quietly and saw that papa's office door was slightly ajar on the other side of the room. Quite as a mouse, I crept closer in order to eavesdrop on the argument.

* * *

"Severus it is time. We can no longer wait. You knew this day would come! After what happened with Harry this year and the Philosopher stone, Emel (_meaning heart in elvish_) is no longer safe here in the castle."

"I understand that Albus, but we need more time. She needs more training! She is not only elvish but a witch as well! She is not ready to be on her own yet! She is still only a child and I will not abandon her!"

Albus sighed. This was an ongoing argument for the past few years between the Headmaster and the rest of the staff. Back before the prophecy with the potters, in the early days of the war, Voldemort had been searching for a way to gain immortality. During this time the dark lord used some 20 of his followers and cast an ancient spell he came across in his travels to summon a being from another world. It required such immense power that it drained the power of all 20 casters and subsequently killed them in the process, but it worked. Sitting in the middle of the aftermath was a tall beautiful being never seen, an Elf woman.

The inner circle had been invited to watch the proceedings and all were enchanted by the frightened women. Voldemort though looked on with glee not for her beauty but for her immortality. Over the next few months, this woman was slowly but surely dying as Voldemort tried different ways of gaining the power from her flesh for himself.

Regulus Black had been among the lucky few who had seen her arrival. He had fallen head over heels for the maiden the moment he laid eyes on her. During the months of her captivity, Regulus did his best to help her without gaining the suspicion from the other death eaters and the pair began to bond.

Soon Voldemort became frustrated with the lack of results with the elf and began to turn to other options in his search for immortality.

One-night Regulus was summoned before the dark lord. To his great surprise, Voldemort asked to borrow the Black's house-elf Kreacher for a task to which Regulus quickly complied. When he left the dark lord's presence, he noticed that the Malfoy estate was nearly empty. Knowing that Voldemort was otherwise occupied for the evening on some unknown task with his family's house elf, Regulus took the opportunity to free his love from the dungeons and take her away into hiding.

As far as the rest of the world knew that was the last, they ever saw of the Black family hire Regulus black and assumed that he must have died somehow. This was not so. He had gone into hiding with Almarian the elf women and married. When Kreacher returned to him he nursed the poor sickly house elf to health and learned of the Horcrux.

Regulus did not act on this information at first. Almarian had become pregnant and couldn't abandon his family on a suicide mission. Over the next few years, the couple frequently had to move. As Voldemort grew in influence and power it became harder and harder for them to stay hidden and they would need help.

Taking a risk, Regulus called upon his old school friend Severus Snape. By this point, The Potters were under threat due to the prophesy and Snape had defected to the Order of the Phoenix to Regulus's everlasting relief. The order took Almarian and their small child into hiding at Hogwarts. During this time Regulus named Snape as his daughter's godfather should anything happen to him or Almarian. With his family safe, Regulus took this opportunity to finally do away with the Horcrux and ended up dying in the cave from the Inferi. His love, Almarian felt him die and it was the last straw for her. Not long after she faded and passed away leaving behind her daughter Emel in Snape's care.

When Lily was killed Emel was the only thing that kept Snape going but both Snape and Dumbledore knew that it was not the last they have seen of the dark lord, he would return.

It became apparent over the years the Emel took after her mother and was most likely immortal as well. The young girl was at risk if the dark lord ever learned of her because she was a halfling. Due to her witches' blood, Voldemort very well may succeed with her where he had failed with the mother.

Because of this, it was decided early on after the death of her parents that she had to return to her mother's world for her safety and the safety of all of wizarding Britain.

* * *

(_still in Snape's office…)_

"Severus she may be a child to our eyes, but she is already 17 years old, an adult in our world. We do not know hold long it will take for her body to catch up and we cannot wait that long. The spell has been ready for some time now. Voldemort spent all the last school year in this castle under our very noses. It was sheer luck he never learned of Emel while he was attached to Professor Quirrell. We will all be sad to see her go but it's for the greater good. We cannot risk him finding her."

Emel herself was currently squatting against the wall speechless. They were sending her away?! Hogwarts was her home! She never knew anything else and she was terrified of ever leaving it. She quickly escaped out of the room and ran through the halls of the castle. The stair's sensed her distress and quickly shifted to give her the quickest route to McGonagall's office.

Emel banged the door open and stood in the middle of the room close to tears. McGonagall looked up from some parchment startled at the abrupt entrance and looked down at the small girl.

"Poppet whatever is the matter?" She asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"Nana…" Emel said breathlessly and then proceeded to have a full-blown meltdown.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had taken the girl into her private sitting room and spent a good portion of the day trying to calm the child down and explain. Emel was very attached to Severus as a father figure and she was daddy's little girl but Minvera had been her adoptive grandmother and the key feminine influence in her life. Emel's Nana had a way of explaining things and making her feel better whenever she was distressed. Severus was very good to her, but he was not well equipped when it came to emotional situations and Minvera was indispensable to them in times like these.

Snape had told Emel long ago about her biological parents and what happened to them. Though she was well loved he never kept her in ignorance because no one knew better the dangers then Snape. What he hadn't gotten around to telling her was that she would eventually have to leave never to see him again or any of the staff.

That night Emel was summoned to the headmaster's office and McGonagall went with her. When Emel saw Snape seated in one of the armchairs in front of the headmaster's desk, she skipped over the chair left out for her and climbed up into Snape's lap. She put her little arms around his waist and held onto him like he was about to disappear.

Severus didn't say anything, and his expression gave nothing away, but he gently began to rub her back and held her close to his person. Albus looked at Minerva questioningly.

"She overheard the pair of ya arguing this morning. She's been upset all day because of what she overheard. I've spent the better part of the day talking things through with the child." Informed Minvera.

"Ah, I see. That's unfortunate. I had rather she didn't learn of it in that way." Said Dumbledore.

Snape just ground his teeth and glared at the headmaster.

Gently during the meeting, the three adults told Emel that she would be returned to her mother's native world in a week's time. Unsurprisingly Emel began to cry again despite there best efforts and buried herself in Snape's protective embrace. It broke everyone's hearts to see.

* * *

That night and every day after until her departure date Emel refused to leave Snape's side and the dour man had no qualms over her attachment. He himself wanted to take advantage of the time they had left together. As the day drew closer, they could no longer ignore it and began to prepare for her departure. Though Emel could have passed her N.E.W.T.S by now from the rich education the staff had given her over the years, her magical core itself was still small in accordance with her toddlers' body. It didn't help that her father had been a very short wizard as well and Snape though she might have inherited his height deficiency.

One of her many parting gifts was a black leather traveling pack that Professor Flitwick had given her at her goodbye party that weekend. It was heavily enchanted with an undetectable extension charm as well as a lightweight charm, a waterproof charm, Anti-wear and tear charms, etc. The bag should last her an eternity. The staff didn't know much about this other world but during Emel's mother's short stay at the castle, They were under the impression it was very primitive and so everyone did there best to prepare her for every eventuality.

Snape ordered for her hardy; knee-high dragon hide boots with a small heal that would grow with her as she aged. McGonagall gave her one of her large family tartan blankets with enchantments woven in the material for warmth and comfort. Also, a small enchanted tent was pack with food to last the next month stored inside of it. Over the years at the castle, Emel had grown an impressive collection of books. All of these were packed and any and every other kind of book Snape could think of. He had her promise to continue her education in her new home and to keep her extensive book collection safe. There would be no replacing them where she was going. From Ollivanders, Dumbledore had two replicas of her (_12 ½ inch unicorn hair, Cypress wood_) wand made in case anything should ever happen.

Professor Flitwick also called in a favor from his goblin family connections and had two long daggers made for her. They were beautiful and maybe a little big for her, but she would grow into them. They seemed more like swords right now in comparison to her small stature.

As a final gift, the whole staff pitched in and had gallons exchanged for small unmarked pure gold coins so she could support herself if needed. The countless coin purses stowed away into her bottomless traveling bag amounted to an outrageous fortune. Clearly, she was well loved by everyone and it made her departure seem all the more real to her.

Finally, it was the last day before she had to go and Snape and Emel spent it in the room of requirement together. Walking back and forth in front of the bare wall on the 7th-floor corridor, a door appeared, and Snape opened it to a wild and beautiful forest. Together, father and daughter entered.

Snape wanted to spend the last day together in a practice run. He wanted to make sure his little charge would be ready and able when she was on her own. Together he showed her how to set up the protective enchantments around the campsite. He had her do it three times to make sure it was properly memorized. They then set up her enchanted tent and created a fire pit not too far from tent entrance. Snape showed her how to use flint stones in case she was forced to hide her magical ability. They hunted and fished together. He taught her how to make a snare and to lure in animals for dinner. They caught a few rabbits and he showed her how to the skin and prepare the meat to be cooked. They also caught fish and he showed her how to dry the fish and rabbit meat over the fire to preserve it for the winters if needed or long travel.

It was well past sundown when they returned to camp and tore it down. Snape and Emel didn't eat the fish and rabbit's meat but instead added it to her collection of food in the kitchen of the tent before packing it away into her travel pack with everything else.

When they left the room of requirement it was supper time. In the great hall was an elaborate goodbye dinner for her. The elves had gone all out and the high table groaned under the weight of all the food. She gorged on her favorite of all time, fettuccini alfredo with chicken and roasted button mushroom. It was a forcefully jolly occasion. After dinner, all the professors took their time to hug her goodbye and express their love for her. The worst was poor Hagrid. He couldn't stop crying and he hugged her for what seemed like an eternity unwilling to let her go.

McGonagall tearfully kissed each of her cheeks and bestowed her with a necklace. It was a goblin silver chain with a cat's paw print pendant housing a purple gemstone in its center. On the back, it was inscribed. _'To my little Kitten. Nana will always love you.' _This was referring to the fact they were both cat animagus. McGonagall turned into her infamous tomcat while Emel turned into an energetic Snow leopard. Her form was still a Kitten though much like her regular body was still that of a toddler.

Snape and Professor Dumbledore held off their goodbyes for the next morning. They were to only ones who would send her off tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As dawn broke the next day, Emel was found curled up in Snape's large four-poster bed. Snape himself got not rest that night as he watched his daughter sleep curled up next to him.

He knew when she left today that what was left of him would die that day. He wished they had more time together. There was so much more for her to learn and now there was no time left to teach it to her. She was still so small, so childlike despite her 17 years of age. He resented the headmaster a little bit more now placing the balm where he could.

There was a soft pop and looking at the end of his bed he found Dissy holding a bundle of traveling clothes for Emel. The house elf had watery eyes and her ears drooped in her sadness.

Snape gently woke up his daughter and tried to make it seem like any other morning for her. Dissy took the small girl in her room to bath and dress while Snape did the same and ordered breakfast for the pair.

When Emel came into the dining room she had on a pair of dark green cargo pants and a dark beige long sleeve collared blouse. On top of this, she had a black fleece hooded sweater unzipped and matching black traveling cloak which she placed on the arm her the couch. Dissy had placed her long hair into an elaborate braid that rested down her back. It was tight and neat and would probably stay in her hair for weeks if needed. It was Dissy's gift to Emel as a final goodbye. The two of them shared an emotional embrace before Emel had left her now empty bedroom for the last time.

She and Snape had a quiet breakfast together in the front sitting room. Emel had trouble eating but Snape insisted she eats more. It felt like mere moments later when there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal the headmaster who was there to escort them to the proper room.

* * *

To both Snape and Emel's surprise, Dumbledore brought them to the room of requirement. Walking back and forth a door appeared. The Headmaster opened the door to reveal a small bare room. Inside was a magic circle chalked onto the floor shining and iridescent light with the power it held. Candles were lit and free-floating around the space giving it a holy atmosphere.

"Both the Castle and I have been fulling the magic for this spell over the past decade. It is similar to that which brought you, mother, here but in reverse. It is meant to restore rather the to take. A tricky bit of magic though, I'm quite proud of it If I may say so." Said the Headmaster with an inappropriately cheerful tone.

Snape just glowered at the man. Emel began to shake. This was really happening; it was real, and she was terrified. Her father noticed this and knelt down in front of her. Though he was not an emotionally demonstrative man he chose to make an exception. He took her into his arm and whispered ever so quietly into her ear, "Emel. You will be fine. You were never meant to be trapped in this old castle until the end of time. On the other side of that magic circle is a new adventure. You're a big girl now and I expect you to do me proud do you hear? Find a new, safe home for yourself and be happy. Do not despair. I will always love you and I will always be with you; do you understand?"

Emel just tearfully nodded into his chest sniffling. Letting go of her, Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a small leather-bound book. Emel immediately recognized it as her father's secret photo album which he cherished. He never let he look inside of it before since he was a secretive and private man. He now presented it to her. "If ever you miss me just look in here and remember fondly. Do not cry, Emel."

"Ok…" She said with a tearful voice, but she hugged the book to her chest a smiled softly at him. Snape kissed her forehead, stood back up and stepped back. He held his hand formerly behind his back and looked on stoically. He had said all there was to say.

Dumbledore stepped forward now and pulled something else out of his robes. It was a small silver chain with a man-sized ring strung on it. It was a simple thick band with no embellishments except for the innumerable tinny runes craved into every available surface. He placed it over her head and it rested below the paw prints pendent her Nana gave to her the day before.

"This my dear is a Family heirloom of the Dumbledores. It is called the 'Ring of Understanding'. Your mother spoke in a tongue no one had ever heard before so any translation spell's we knew was useless. This ring here was very helpful when you and she first came to us for asylum and I hope it will be of equally useful to you in your new adventure. This ring does not translate but it will help any wearer understand you. They may not know what your words mean but they will instinctively know what it is you are trying to convey. Rings of power such as these are a rare thing. Be careful to whom you trust it too. Now, it is time for you to be off. I am sorry you have to leave us but please understand it is for the best. Here you will be in grave danger. In your mother's land, you will find others like yourself and they will be able to answer questions we have never been able to. In time you will see what an opportunity this is. In you go now no time for delay."

Quickly, before she lost her nerve, Emel gave Snape one last tight hug around his knees before running into the room and standing in the middle of the iridescent circle. When she stood there Dumbledore began to chant quietly under his breath and the markings on the floor began to shine even brighter. Emel tightened the ties of her cloak and adjusted her backpack before hugging the album tight with fearful energy. She kept her eyes on her father the whole time while the spell rose up in power and Snape did the same. Neither would look away and both could see how much they hated to be parted.

When Dumbledore was finished, he quickly said. "Goodbye my dear, safe travels." And closed the door. She couldn't see Snape anymore and the bright lights filled the room to the point of blindness and her skin felt like it was burning. Then she began to fall, and she lost consciousness from the sensory overload and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing. All belong to Tolkien and JK Rowling. No money was made here. Also, for now, Emel doesn't understand anyone and vice versa so English speech "[will look like this]" and Elvish speech "_**will look like this."**_

* * *

When Emel woke up it was dark outside. She could not see much on this moonless night, but she knew she was in a clearing in a forest of some kind. The ground beneath her was scorched with the magic circle left over from Dumbledore's spell. Having grown up beside the forbidden forest of Hogwarts, Emel was instantly alert and weary. She was shaky and weak, but she knew she had to get moving. The leftovers from the spell that brought her here could attract all manner of things and she didn't yet know what kinds of beast lived in these lands. Like a newborn lamb Emel began to make her way over to the tree line to try and find some secluded place to set up camp and recover.

* * *

_In Rivendell… _

Lord Elrond had been in his office, resting in a chair on a balcony looking over the valley. He had fallen into the restful meditative state which was an elvish version of sleeping when he was awoken by a strong magical disturbance in the west not far from his lands. He looked out into the horizon as far as he could see with his elvish sight but could see nothing unusual.

It was not long before there was a knock at his office door. When permitted to enter, the golden-haired Glorfindel, Captain of the guard bowed to his lord. He straightened and the serious captain asked, "_**Did you feel that upheaval in the air to the west of here?**_"

"_**Yes. I cannot say what it may have been, but it was not far from here. Somewhere in the Trollshaw forests. An hour before sunrise I want you and my son's Elladan and Elrohir to go and investigate. Be cautious when you go and take a hunting party with you. It is very likely that other forces may have sensed it as well**_." Replied Lord Elrond. Elrond did not yet know how right he was to be cautious.

Glorfindel bow again in acquiesces and left the room to prepare.

* * *

Emel had found an ancient drooping willow tree not too far from where she had arrived. It took what was left of her energy to set up the tent under it's concealing branches and sent up the protective barriers around the campsite as her father taught her. She did not bother with a fire pit but rather crawled onto her cot in her sectioned off bedroom of the tent, wrapped herself up in her Nana's tartan blanket and drifted off into a deep healing sleep.

* * *

The morning turned out to be dark with thick and heavy cloud cover. Glorfindel and his party made sure to wear hooded cloaks over there armor to give them some protection from the coming rain storm. The lack of sunlight meant it would be possible for orc and trolls to come down from the misty mountains, so everyone was vigilant with there weapons close at hand.

Having been resurrected by Eru and living his second life, Glorfindel was a powerful and ancient elf lord who was often liked to the Maiar. Because of this he was the most sensitive to the disturbance and led the party on its hunt.

It wasn't long before the clouds let go and rained upon the earth half drowning everyone. The roads were washed out and became perilous for the horses, so everyone dismounted and sent their steeds back to the safety of Rivendell's valley while they continued on foot.

Around late afternoon they came upon the clearing in which Emel had arrived in. Much had been washed away and turned to mud but Glorfindel could still feel the remnants of power in the earth under his fingers. He ordered everyone to fan out and look for anyone or anything unusual. Suddenly they were set upon by an unusually large party of Orcs who seemed to have brought a pair of trolls along.

A despite battle broke out and the war cries of the enemy were partially drowned out by the loud thunderclaps of the rainstorm above.

* * *

Emel woke up well after what would have been sunrise to the sound of the rainstorm. Bleary-eyed, she hobbled in her socked feet across the wooden floor of the tent to the kitchen. Still wrapped up in her blanket she made herself a cup of tea and toast for breakfast.

When she was done eating, she went into the small washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. He hair was still neat in its tight braid and rather than change her clothes she cast a quick freshening and anti-wrinkle charm. She was a little hesitant to go outside just yet, so she settled onto one of the couches in the Livingroom in the center of the tent and pulled one of the large tombs out of her bag to read while drinking her second cup of tea.

It wasn't long before she became antsy and melancholy. The book just reminded her of Hogwarts and her father, so she stowed it away again in her backpack. Pulling on her boots and cloak she steps out of her tent. The protective enchantments also kept the rain and harsh winds out, so the deluge created a curtain of rain around the willow trees branches. Unperturbed she figured the rain would keep some of the more dangerous animals in hiding so she was safe to go exposing. She pulled up her hood and stepped out into the storm. After walking for some time, she decided to have a look around the clearing she had arrived in.

As she got closer, she thought she heard something but then there was a flash of lightning, so she figured it was just the thunder. How wrong she was. When she got to the edge of the tree line, she stood frozen in shock. She could hardly believe her eyes. Among the rain and mud were some of the most horrific beings she had ever laid eyes on. They were the stuff of nightmares. These monsters had short and gray sickly skin and rotten crooked fanged teeth. They wore crude black armor and jagged weapons. There looked to be over 100 of them and they surrounded a party of angels in the middle of the chaos.

The ethereal beings moved quickly in fluid motions faster than could be followed felling one demon after another but they were still overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. When she saw one of the angels fall under an avalanche of the demons, she accidentally cried out in horror catching Glorfindel's attention and the attention of the nearest orcs.

Forgetting that she is a witch she dicked down and covered her head with her arms in fright. The elves yelled something to her in Sindarin which she obviously didn't understand. An arrow from Elrohir Killed an orc that tried to cut her down and it dropped at her feet. This shook her out of her stupor.

Looking up again she motioned for Glorfindel to follow her and then ran back into the forest as quickly as her little legs could carry her. A group of orcs followed her, so she cast a quick disillusionment charm to hide her from sight. When she reached her camp, she looked out past the willow branches and kept a nervous eye out for the angels.

The demons ran past her hiding spot without noticing her and grumbled to each other in their guttural language making her skin crawl.

* * *

Glorfindel saw the childlike person Elrohir had saved with a well-placed arrow run back under the forest canopy. Once they had finally killed over half the orcs and the twins killed the troll the enemy realized they were fighting a losing battle and began to flee. Some of the hunting party meant to make chase but Glorfindel halted their pursuit. Of the 15 that had set out, 3 elves had been killed and two were severely injured.

Since the rain began to lighten and the storm was passing Glorfindel ordered 3 of his men to return to Rivendell to report and bring horses to retrieve the bodies of their fallen comrades. The rest were ordered to see to the wounded and burn the orc carcasses once the rain fully halted. When the messengers returned to the clearing, they were all to go back to the valley without him or the twin princes.

When everyone began to do as instructed Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan set out to find the child which was hopefully still alive.

* * *

Emel's POV:

It was about an hour before Emel heard soft melodious voices not far from her camp. She worried about the angels and whether they had been killed. She had collected some firewood which she dried and set into the pit she had prepared in front of her tent while she waited. When she heard the voices, she gently moved aside the willow branches and looked out. Not far from her hiding spot was the tall golden angel that tried to talk to her during the battle and two slight shorter dark hair and gray-eyed angels beside him. Luckily for them, the rain had cleared away the orc blood from there armor or she would have never made herself know to them. She was still slightly intimidated, but she was kind-hearted and worried more about there safety than her fear.

She stepped out and called them over to her.

Glorfindel's POV:

It was not long before the small hooded figure appeared out of nowhere calling out to them in a strange language. Slowly he approached and bent down to greet them at their height in order to seem non-threatening. "_**Hello, little one, who might you be? How did you get here and where are your parents?"**_

The little one just shook her cloaked head and shrugged her shoulders. It looked around nervously and then spoke in a soft and gentle voice in an unknown language. "[I don't know what you're saying, but you should come with me before the monsters come back.]"

A Small chubby hand grabbed one of his hand and pulled him through her enchantments to her campsite.

Startled, Glorfindel turned around and looked at the twins who were shouting for him. He called back to them, but they couldn't hear him which he could hear them just fine.

Emel didn't like there yelling, worrying they would call the monsters back to them, so she quickly motioned for Glorfindel to stay while she stepped back out and led the twin into the enchantments as well. It was good timing to because 3 orcs ran by not a few seconds later. Elladan went to pull out an arrow from his quiver to kill the beasts but A small had stopped him. He looked Down at Emel who had pushed her hood down while the three had been momentarily dumbstruck and he was stunned to see a little gwinig (_meaning 'little baby' in elvish) _with blond hair and purple eyes.

The three of them watched stupidly as she walked to her one-man tent. A few seconds later when she noticed they didn't follow she poked her head back out and motioned for them to follow her in.

Finally, Elrohir spoke aloud, "_**What in Eru is an Elvish baby doing all alone in the middle of the Trollshaw and what kind of magic is keeping this willow tree hidden from view? Is she a maiar do you think? Could a toddler really hold such power?**_"

"_**I know not but what I do know is she is of the Eldar and alone. She holds powers that I can sense but of what kind I do not know. I sense no evil in her only fear and uncertainty. We'd best bring her to your father. He will know what to do**_." Replied Glorfindel.

Stepping forward he pushed aside the tent flap and looked in, shocked he said, "_**By Eru! This tent had some sort of spell upon it as well.**_"

Stepping inside he had to duck slightly due to his great height and the twins followed him inside let out their own exclamations of wonder.

Emel had disposed of her cloak onto a chair in her dining room and the three of them stared at there odd surroundings and her strange clothing.

Hesitantly she approached them. When it was clear they weren't going to hurt her, she used her wand and cast a quick cleaning spell and drying spell on the three men and motioned for them to sit on the couches in the living room.

It was late in the day and close to sundown so the three of them decided to stay the night with the little child and take her to Rivendell in the morning. Emel was not a very good cook having been served by house elves her whole life. Lucky, Dissy and the Hogwarts kitchen elves put ready-made dinner into containers in the icebox. She pulled out 4 servings of her favorite, Fettuccini Alfredo and four cups of tea. They ate in the dining room and conversation that night was very awkward.

It became very clear to the three warriors that she didn't speak any of the known languages of Arda so they had trouble communicating with her. When she put the ring on, she understood that they meant to take her to there city in the morning.

Considering she didn't know what else to do she motioned to them that she would follow. Not long after dinner, to her great surprise, Glorfindel bodily picked up Emel and put her to bed on her cot. It was going to be an early start in the morning after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing. All belong to Tolkien and JK Rowling. No money was made here. Also, for now, Emel doesn't understand anyone and vice versa so English speech "[will look like this]" and Elvish speech "_**will look like this.**_" Secondly, (_Edited_); for the detail-oriented readers out there the story is currently taking place the summer months of the Third Age year 2908 three years before the fell winter in Hobbiton.

Also, I have created a poll for this story! Emel is still a child now but eventually, she will be a full-grown adult and I have yet to choose who will be her love interest in the story! That my dear readers is up to you! Go vote and see Emel paired up with your favorite male character from middle earth!

Shout out to animefreak112097. Thank you for your reviews! They keep me going!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Without horses, the walk out of Trollshaw forest and into Rivendell's valley was much longer. Glorfindel and the twins insisted on carrying her throughout the journey. There was very little conversation and the three warriors were still trying to figure out how she had fit the tent into black traveling pack which weight as little as she did. Two-thirds of the way back to the city they were met with a search party sent by Lord Elrond to find them. For the last leg of the journey, Emel tried not to bite her tongue and she bounces in the saddle in front of Lord Glorfindel. She decided she was not very fond of horseback riding and would avoid it in the future.

_Lord Elrond's perspective… _

On the front steps, Lord Elrond watch as the search party returned and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his missing sons and the captain of the guard among them. Everyone dismounted in the front courtyard and grooms came to collect the horses for the stables. When the three men in question approached, Lord Elrond was suppressed to see a small child in Glorfindel's arms.

They bowed to him in greeting and Lord Elrond squeezed the shoulders of Elladan and Elrohir affectionately, glad that they returned home in one piece. Elrond looked back at the Captain with a questioning eyebrow. Glorfindel replies, "If my suspicions are correct, I believe this little one was somehow the cause of the disturbance two nights ago. Much has occurred since we left but I hesitate to say anything in the courtyard."

"I see." Said Elrond with great curiosity. "Let us adjourn in my office and you can give me your report."

* * *

The group sat around Lord Elrond's desk and each to the opportunity to present their findings and thoughts. The more they explained the more Elrond stared at Emel as though she were a wonderful puzzle to solve making her uncomfortable. She had slipped on Dumbledore's ring while they spoke so she could understand what was going on a bit better.

Eventually when all was explained Elrond came around his desk and knelt in front of the girl in Glorfindel's lap. "_**Hello, little one. I know you do not speak our languages but is there anything you may be able to tell us about yourself?"**_ He not only spoke to her but tried to deliver the question using body language and hand signs.

She looked at the lord skeptically for a moment. Elrond could tell she was assessing is trustworthiness with her strikingly stunning and intelligent eyes. He seemed to have some sort of test because she took off the chain holding the ring of understanding and indicated that he put his hand in hers.

He did as instructed with his left hand and Emel noticed he already had a ring of power on that hand. It was blue sapphire housed in a golden band and she looked it over momentarily. Lord Elrond was shocked that she could see his ring Vilya at all since it was usually masked from view to all except the barer, himself. She dropped his hand and indicated she wanted the other one.

When he did as she asked, she slid her ring on one of his fingers and he felt his consciousness shift slightly. "[This is called the Ring of Understanding. My grandpa, Headmaster of the school I lived in gave it to me so I could communicate with others in this new world. I will want it back after we talk, please. Understand that am not from here originally. I was born on earth to a wizard of that world. My mother was from this world and she was an elf. They both died when I was very young. A bad wizard called the dark lord was doing bad things in the wizarding world I was born in, so my adopted father papa Snape and Grandpa Dumbledore sent me back to my mother's world. I am a half witch, half-elf.]"

When she was done explaining she motioned for him to give the ring back to her and thankfully Elrond complied. While he didn't know what her words said he still somehow understood what she was trying to say due to the power of her ring she had loaned him.

Just like the other had been, Lord Elrond was momentarily struck dumb. He could feel no falsehoods in her tale and his heart went out to the sweet child. She herself seemed to be a little miracle baby. Never before was there a half-elf, half istari in all of Arda. She needs a home, she needed guidance and protection and she pulled on his paternal heartstrings.

Now that he better understood the magnitude of her situation, he decided she would reside in Rivendell as his ward. He called upon his daughter Arwen and had her settle their new addition into a room in the royal wing close to his own chambers. That was the last Emel saw of the Lord of Rivendell for the day.

* * *

It was two months now since Emel was brought to Rivendell and things were not going well. More often then not the young elleth (_meaning elf maid/girl_) took to hiding in strange places to escape the residents of Rivendell. She was suffering from a serious case of homesickness and culture shock.

Having been raised by imperfect mortals, the perfection of the elves was very off-putting for the young girl. She was also grieving the loss of her old world and the people she left behind whom she loved. What Emel did not understand was that in her grief she was beginning to fade. Glorfindel, Elrond, and his family watched powerlessly as her inner light slowly began to fade, and her pallor become sickly. She had trouble eating food and lacked energy. Often times one of them would find her asleep in one of her hiding places. It greatly disturbed everyone that she slept with her eyes closed because elves only closed their eyes in death. When they tried to discourage it, she lost her temper and a glass vase shattered in a fit of accidental magic which terrified her handmaid.

Elf children are rare in this age and precious to everyone so watching Emel fade in her unhappiness was agonizing and no one was quite sure what to do to change it. When they thought she very well may die, an unexpected visitor arrived….

A/N: Ahhh! Cliff-hanger! Lolz, don't hate me! Short chapter but we're getting closer to the beginning of the hobbit. Try and guess in the reviews. Who do you think came to visit Rivendell?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Belladonna Baggins (Nee Took) was the eldest and most beloved daughter of Hobbiton's current Thain, Gerontius "The Old" Took. Before her majority and her marriage to her beloved husband Bungo Baggins, she had been a free spirit. Tooks were seen as a queer lot in the shire due to their familial reputation of adventuring. Adventuring was an odd and uncomfortable past time to other Hobbits and not looked on as respectable behavior.

Belladonna was the bravest and most adventurous of all the Tooks in Hobbiton and was good friends with the traveling wizard Gandalf the Gray. It was much to everyone's relief when she had married Bungo and settled down in their smial called Bags End which he had built for her. The two fiercely loved each other and Bungo was a gentle hobbit who was indulgent in his lovely wife's wild wanderings.

It had been nearly two decades now since the birth of there son Bilbo who was nearing his tweens and Bella was getting itchy feet, so she decided to go and visit her old friend Lord Elrond and his family in Rivendell. It had been many years since she last set eyes on them and she was well overdue for a visit.

She had sent the Lord prior warning in a letter weeks before her arrival. He was waiting for her in the front courtyard when she crossed over the bridge into the Valley on her pony.

Hopping off her tired steed, she skipped over to Lord Elrond on her furry feet and gave him a warm hug in greeting.

"Hello, my dear. It's wonderful to see you again after all this time." Said Elrond kindly. Almost 30 years ago, Gandalf had come to Rivendell with Bella in tow. It was the first time most of the elves had seen a Hobbit and the elders such as Elrond himself had thought they had long gone into extinction, so rare was it that they left Hobbiton. The pair of them had stuck as close a friendship like the one she shared with Gandalf during her stay. Since then they had exchanged the odd letter, but they had not seen each other in person since.

Lindir, Elrond's steward showed their small guest to her rooms where she could shower and rest after her travels.

After the supper hour, Elrond and Bella retreated to his private lounge attached to his office and caught each other up on the happening in their lives over the past 30 years or so. With her joyous and happy disposition, she told Elrond all about her husband and couldn't say enough about her son Bilbo. She was tickled pink that he took after his father in his looks since she found Bungo the most handsome of all hobbits in the shire.

Elrond told her how little has changed in Rivendell but how his daughter Arwen had recently returned from her stay in Lothlórien with Galadriel. He also mentioned that he had taken on a ward by the name of Emel. He never told Bella how Emel came to appear in middle earth but did mentioned that she was recently orphaned and suffering from the loss.

Bella's heart went out to the poor child and she was sympathetic to Elrond who was clearly at a loss. She didn't know what she would do if her bilbo was suffering so.

The conversation went well into the night before both retired to their rooms. Before saying good night, Bella was invited to winter over in Rivendell before returning to Hobbiton and she gladly accepted the offer.

* * *

Emel's POV:

It was a few days later that Emel first caught sight of the visitor. Emel had spent the past few nights hiding up high in one of the larger trees dotting the many gardens around the city. The leaves on this tree were large and the canopy so thick that not even elvish eyes could spot her among them.

Emel was tucked in tight against the trunk of the tree where she had fallen into a lethargic daze and time seemed to have no meaning to her in the thick of her melancholy. She was stirred by the sound of humming coming down the walkway towards her. Usually, Emel would pay no mind but it was a sweet and comely voice, so unlike the angelic voices of the elves.

The owner of this voice decided to settle in the grass at the base of Emel's hiding spot. From this vantage, Emel saw a woman of small stature with dark curly should length lock and a bright green dress with puffy short sleeves. Her skin was a golden brown from long exposure to sunlight and surprisingly large hairy feet with no shoes.

The short women continued to hum a happy tune while she took out a pipe and stuffed it with a dried leafy substance. Striking a match, the stranger lit the end and began to puff away enjoying the comforts of the late summer garden around them.

There was something about this woman which Emel took an immediate shine to. Compared to the rest of Rivendell, she seemed very real and tangible to Emel while the elves came across as supernatural and unattainable in their perfection which was very unnerving for someone raised by mortal men until now.

Bella's POV:

Eventually, Bella became aware of quite coughing above her. The smoke of her pipe-weed was irritating the lungs of a little stow away in the canopy above. She looked up and earthy brown eyes meet tired but curious purple eyes.

With a lot of friendly coaxing Bella lured the little girl out of the tree. It quickly became clear that Emel didn't understand any language that Bella spoke but using body language the two were able to introduce themselves to each other. Eventually, Bella tried to teach Emel some common (_common being the language of men in middle earth the hobbits as well_.) by pointing out the flowers in the garden and naming them. Emel would repeat after her and this is how the two spent the day together.

By supper time Emel had grown attached and refused to be separated from Bella. Lord Elrond was just glad to see a spark of life return to his ward's eyes.

At the dinner table, Emel presented her ring to Bella and Lord Elrond explained what it was and how it worked. She excepted the token with reverence and learned of Emel's magical heritage that night.

When it came time for bed Bella bathed together with Emel as though she was her little Bilbo and dressed the young girl in her sleeping gown. From that night on and every night after Emel Shared Bella's large bed like she used to do with papa Snape.

During the fall and winter months, Bella formed a strong maternal bond with Emel which saved her from fading completely. Using the power of the Ring of Understanding Bella taught her little shadow both common and Elvish while Bella herself learned Emel's native language of English. She loved Emel's British accent and secretly hoped she never lost it.

* * *

Soon winter turned to spring and the trees and flowers around Rivendell budded with new life. Bella's visit was all that she had hoped for and more, but she greatly began to miss her husband and child back in the shire. So, it was decided she would return home and Bella was provided with all the provisions she would need for her journey. The same pony she had ridden to Rivendell was packed up in the front courtyard ready to go. Emel had been inconsolable when she had been informed of Bella's pending departure. Now that Bella was saying her goodbyes, Emel clutched at Bella's traveling skirt soaking the material with her tears.

Gently Bella apologized and tried to soothe her little friend who had become so dear to her, but nothing would calm her down. Eventually, Elladan had to scoop her up and forcefully extract her from Bella's skirt. Bella felt guilt in leaving the child but Elrond told her not to worry and she hugs the rest of the Lord's family goodbye before seating herself on her pony and setting off for the bridge.

Bella didn't dare look back or she might lose her resolve at the sight or Emel so upset and turn around. Even then she could still hear Emel crying and calling out for her and it broke her heart to hear it making the first day of her trip home very depressing for the usually happy Hobbit.

A/N: So, I had some trouble deciding on how quickly Emel would grow and what was the age of maturity for the elves of middle earth. I looked it up online and on the site wiki/Elf_(Middle-earth) it said quote: "_Physical puberty comes in around their fiftieth to one-hundredth year (by age fifty they reach their adult height), and by their first hundred years of life outside the womb all Elves are fully grown." _So, right now at the age of 17, she would usually be a little bigger but since she got the shortness from her mortal father, she still looks like a toddler instead of a child.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing. All goes to Tolkien and J.K Rowling. Also, Now we're getting closer to the beginning of the Hobbit! If it's not this chapter then it will defiantly be next chapter. Secondly, I looked it up and it takes 4-6 weeks to travel from the shire to Rivendell in one direction. For the purpose of this story, I chose to make it 4 weeks. Pls Favorite and Review!

Bungo and Bilbo were overjoyed to have Bella home at last. It did not take long for the small family to fall back into there usual happy routine and every night before bed Bilbo asked for stories of the 'fair folk' she had gone to see before going to bed.

Once Biblo had gone to bed Bella sometimes told Bungo about her time with Emel her little shadow and how close they had become while she had been in Rivendell. She still felt some guilt in leaving Rivendell and upsetting Emel so badly with her departure, but Bella knew Bags End was where she belonged with her family and hoped Emel would eventually come to understand and forgive her.

* * *

It was a few months later when Bungo was sitting on a bench in the front garden that he was approached by an elven messenger on horseback. It was not unusual for the Baggins family to receive mail from the fair folk in Rivendell but never had they been sent anything by courier before.

The messenger said that he would wait for a reply and that he would take up lodgings at the Green Dragon until then. With that said the Elvish traveler left and Bungo looked at the letter and noticed it was addressed to both he and his wife, 'Mr. & Mrs. Baggins.'

Going back into the smial Bungo searched for his wife and found her baking some of her famous tea biscuits in the kitchen for later. He shared with her the odd occurrence that had just passed in the front garden and showed her the letter. Concerned, Bella brewed the pair of them some tea and they settled by the breakfast nook by the open window in the kitchen to read the missive.

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Baggins,

It is with great urgency that I write to you now. Mr. Baggin's I'm sure Bella has told you all about the young elfling she befriended during her stay in Rivendell this past winter by the name of Emel.

Before your wife came to stay with us, Emel had been recently orphaned. Her father was a mortal man and her mother was an elf who had long since passed onto the halls of Mandos. From what we could gather, Emel's remaining mortal family had to abandon her in the nearby forests of Trollshaw due to exenterating circumstances. She had been discovered by the captain of the guard on a patrol and taken in as my ward, not two months before Bella came to visit.

Having only been around mortals until recently Emel was not adjusting well to life in Rivendell and grieved the loss of her family. Elves are immortal and will live forever unless either cut down in battle or if they suffer from an affliction, we call fading. When an Elf grieves, they are at risk of falling into a decline until they can no longer hold onto their earthly bodies and pass on to the Halls of Mandos. Emel was suffering from just such an affliction until Bella came to visit and brought joy back into the child's life.

Now that you have returned to Hobbiton Bella I fear Emel is fading once again and there is nothing anyone here has been able to do to bring her out of it. I have sent an emergency courier to you in order to ask a life-altering favor. We are becoming despite to save Emel and we think Belladonna Baggins is the only one capable of helping her now. Elflings are rare among the Eldar and considered a cherished blessing from Eru. It grieves me deeply that I cannot help Emel like she so desperately needs.

If you would be willing, I ask you now to do me an enormous favor in order to save the child. Would the two of you be willing to take Emel into your home and family as one of your own? Please let me know what you decide and if you agree the I Lord Elrond of Rivendell will be forever in your debt.

Kind regards,

Lord Elrond of Imladris

Bella and Bungo were at a loss for words. They wanted to help, being the generous and kind-hearted people that they were but they were worried about how Bilbo would feel about the possible addition to the family. They decided to talk it over with there son when he returned home for visiting his cousins at Old Tooks.

* * *

After dinner that night, Mr. and Mrs. Baggins sat in front of the fire in the family room with Bilbo to break the news and get his thoughts on the matter. Thinking it the best way to go about it, Bungo simply handed over the missive to his gangly tweenaged son so that he may read it for himself.

With each passing moment that he read the letter, Bilbo became more and more alarmed. Finally, he gave the letter back to his father and asked with great concern, "When will she get here? Is it soon?"

The two parents looked at each other and had one of those silent conversations with there eyes which only long-time lovers were able to have.

After a moment Bella answered the question. "She's not coming to Hobbiton as of yet. This is something that will change all our lives and we wanted to see how you felt about possibly adopting an elf as a little sister before we decided anything."

"WHAT?!" Said Bilbo with alarm. "Father, you must go pen a reply without a moment to lose! It says she's dying! We're going to say yes to Lord Elrond's request, aren't we?" Bilbo asked as though refusing had never even crossed his mind.

With a relieved and affectionate chuckle, Bilbo's parents were once again warmed by there son's innocent and good-natured soul and proud to have been so lucky as to have been blessed with his birth.

"Yes, Bilbo. We wanted to give Lord Elrond and little Emel the good news they had been hoping for, but we never would have done so without checking with you first." Said Bella.

"Good. Glad to hear it. Thank you for considering me and I whole heartily agree. I've always wanted a little sister. She going to be an elf too! Cousin Lobelia is just going to die of envy!"

At the mention of siblings, Bella smiled a little sadly. Hobbit families were usually quite large but her pregnancy with Bilbo had been quite difficult and the birth itself left her barren. Both She and Bungo had been quite saddened by this news when the healers told them, but they were happy to have been blessed with Bilbo in there lives and never looked back on what could have been.

While Bilbo and his mother chatted happily about the pending arrival of his new sister, Bungo retreated to his study in order to pen a reply to the elven lord without delay. Less then an hour later Bungo was off to the green dragon to give his letter to the courier.

* * *

Two months later a small party of elven warriors trotted into the shire. This Included the captain of the Guard Glorfindel and the twin Princes Elladan and Elrohir. On a pack horse, they brought along all of Emel's belonging which she had accumulated during her year in Rivendell which mostly consisting of clothing and some books. When they approached Bags End, Emel was asleep in Glorfindel arms upon his horse. She was dressed in a green silken elvish dress and matching slippers. On top of this, she wore her old cloak with the hood pulled up shielding her from the glaring sun as she slept.

The party dismounted and Bungo opened the round door of his Hobbit hole in order to greet everyone. After niceties were exchanged the elves were invited inside. Only Glorfindel, the princes and one She elf went inside while the remaining 6 riders left for the green dragon to find lodging as instructed by their Captain.

Before following his guests, Bungo asked his gardener Halmfast Gamgee, who had been working in the front garden to go fetch Bilbo from his Cousin's house.

When he closed the door to his hobbit home, Bungo found three of the elves standing outside of the room he and Bella and prepared for Emel. Looking past them, he saw his wife and the one who introduced himself as Glorfindel placing a sickly and nearly skeletal toddler into her bed. When she seemed to be resting comfortably the adults all retreated to the dining room where Bella served them tea and biscuits.

There was a thick gravity to the atmosphere. Glorfindel address the two of them. "She has deteriorated much faster then we had anticipated. Lord Elrond and all the elves of Imladris are forever indebted to you and your family." Indicating the she-elf on his left he continued, "This is Healer Calen, one of Lord Elrond's former apprentices. Considering Emel's condition Lord Elrond thought it best one of our healers stays behind in Hobbiton while she hopefully begins to improve. Calen will be logged at the nearby inn the Green Dragon and available to you at all hours if ever you have need of her."

Bella and Bungo would have none of it. They insisted Calen stay with them while she was here. They had a large home with plenty of space for everyone and Bungo offered they go retrieve the rest of there party to stay here with them as well.

The four elves present graciously excepted there offer but Glorfindel said the others had most likely already paid for there rooms at the Inn.

Calen was settled into the room across from Emel's while Elladan and Elrohir went and relieved the pack horse of Emel's belongings including her black leather traveling pack they had found her with. Eventually, they all sat down to a generous and delicious dinner that rivaled the cooks of Rivendell. Bungo prepared the bathing room for his guests and after washing off the dust and dirt from there journey they all retired to their rooms.

After an equally tantalizing breakfast early the next morning, Glorfindel and the princes checked on Emel one last time before setting off on the road again.

* * *

When Emel woke up from her healing sleep to find herself in Bella's home she wept tears of joy. Calen had stayed with the family for three weeks before being satisfied that the elfling was truly on the mend. With some final instructions to her new parents, Calen left to return to Rivendell as well. Before the healer departed Emel had written an impassioned thank you letter to Elrond in her shaky elvish handwriting which she asked Calen to pass on.

Emel felt guilty about how unhappy she had been in Rivendell. She couldn't truly help it and was so much better off with the Baggins's but she wanted to make sure he knew how much she appreciated everything he had done for her up until then. She was also becoming aware of how uncommon a witch was and asked Lord Elrond tell no one of her magical abilities.

One afternoon while Bella was visiting Emel in her room before Calen had gone, Emel revealed her magic to her new mother and showed her some of the magical texts' papa Snape had put in her black leather bag. Bella was shocked but thankfully not afraid. Bella excitedly told her about the order of the Istari in Middle Earth and about her good friend Gandalf the Gray. When She learned there were only 5 wizards' in all middle earth it had been Emel's turn to be surprised. Eventually, Bungo had come into the room as well and Emel took the opportunity to tell her new parents the truth of her background and the circumstances surrounding her apparent abandonment in the Trollshaw forest.

At the end of the discussion, Emel had Bella promise not to tell her friend Gandalf about her magic and told Bella how her papa Snape had already given her any training she might need. Bella was reluctant at first but eventually agreed to keep it to herself once she understood Emel's reasoning. Emel was worried that these wizards might feel she belonged with them and take her away from Hobbiton and her new Baggins family. Bungo warned her not to do any magic around the hobbits in town either. Not everyone would be as excepting of it as they had been.

* * *

Once she was no longer bedridden, Emel began to settle into her new life in Hobbiton. She quickly came to love Bungo and Bilbo as much as she loved Bella. Out in Hobbiton, she was a novelty. Her beautiful silver hair and purple gaze had never been seen before by the hobbits and they considered the toddler to be a rare beauty.

Biblo was very protective of his little sister and the two quickly became inseparable. Their mornings were spent in Bungo's study learning their letters, mathematics, and hobbitish history. When Emel joined these lessons, Bella made sure to include Elvish reading and writing much to Bilbo's glee. Bilbo dearly loved to read and look at maps and this was something he and Emel had in common.

After elevenses, Bungo set off to look after the family estate and business dealings so the children were free to enjoy themselves for the rest of the day. Sometimes Bilbo and Emel would go and play with their cousins. If they weren't visiting the cousin's, then Bilbo and Emel would go 'adventuring' for the day and walk to a small forest on the northeast edge of Hobbiton.

Seemingly alone in the forest, Bilbo would urge Emel to practice some of her magic. She would often turn flowers into butterflies or transform into her animagus form for him. That was their little secret. He was the only one who knew she turned into silver and black clouded leopard kitten. Not even Bungo or Bella knew. It was a cherished and prized secret Bilbo felt was a confirmation of his special brotherly relationship with the small elf and he would never tell anyone else about her shifting ability.

When they returned home in the afternoon, Bilbo and Emel would help Bella prepare supper and learn to cook for themselves at the same time. After supper, the family would convene together in the living room and past the last hours of the day together. They would read books, crochet doilies or nit in front of the fire. Bella would also show the children how to sew and mend their clothes and Emel took up embroidery. (She thought she might be able to incorporate some runes she was learning on her clothes from the books papa Snape gave her, but she didn't tell her parents that.)

Emel and Bella also took this time to teach the other two how to speak in English. The family treated it like there own secret language which they saw as great fun.

It was a peaceful and idyllic existence and none of them could have been happier. Sadly, it didn't last.

* * *

Only two years after Emel had joined the Baggins family, in TA 2911, the whole of the shire suffered through a long and harsh winter that would eventually be know as the Fell cold had come early, freezing the last of the late season crops striking a blow to the food supply that was supposed to feed the Hobbits in the winter months.

The Hobbits of the shire were then set upon by starving packs of white wolves who had traveled across the Brandywine river which had frozen over. No one dared leave their hobbit hole and any who were despite to venture out were often killed by the feral wolfs.

If that wasn't enough, as the terrible season dragged on food became scares and a terrible flu epidemic took hold of the Shire-folk. The weakest of population, the old infirm and the very young all perished in the outbreak.

Bungo Baggins was numbered among those to suffer from the flu. The Baggins family was despite and Biblo begged Emel to heal him with her magic.

Emel searched any and every magical text she had but there was nothing to be found about curing the body of disease. Sword wounds, arrows in the body and even some poisons yes but nothing about a lethal virus except for potions which didn't exist in Middle Earth and impossible to replicate. When the wolf pack invaded Hobbiton Emel had carved protective runes in the posts on the fence around bags end to protect her family. This had taken a lot of magical energy she wasn't yet physically mature enough to supply and it had knocked her out for three days afterward and left he shaky and weak for many more days after she awoke.

Being half-elf Emel was not at risk of catching the flu from Bungo so she tended to him day and night while Bella and Bilbo were forced to keep their distance.

Finally, when all hope seemed lost the Rangers came into the shire with food and medicine for the Hobbits. They had to fight off the wolf packs, so it took some time for the Rangers to reach the village of Hobbiton in the middle of the Shire.

Bungo was not getting any better and his family began to expect the worst. In a moment of desperation when no one was watching him, Bilbo ran out in the middle of the snowstorm in hopes of finding a ranger with the medicine for his father they so desperately needed. When Bella realized her son had gone, she feared the worst and ran out after him to bring him back to the safety of there hobbit hole.

When she caught up with Bilbo her worst fears were confirmed. Bilbo was surrounded by three of the beasts that plagued the shire and was about to be killed like so many others. Picking up a fallen branch on the side of the road Bella let out a war cry to distract the wolfs and charged at them.

For a while, she stood her ground and managed to keep the wolves at bay and away from her baby, but it didn't last, and she was overwhelmed. They bit and clawed and her and Bella used the last of her energy to order Bilbo to run.

Not sure what else to do Biblo did as his mother told him and ran as fast as his furry feet would take him. The wolves were not far behind and him and thought he was done for when an arrow came out of nowhere and killed the closest of the three who had been on his heels. Looking up at his savior he found a group of rangers running towards him.

Distraught and out of breath Bilbo fell to his knees. When one of the rangers caught up to him, he tried to tell them, "My mother…. Hurt…. Back there… Father's sick…. Bag End…." Unable to say anything more Biblo passed out, the hunger and weakness seemingly having caught up with him.

* * *

When Bilbo next woke up, he was back in his bedroom in bags end being attended to by a ranger who sat at his bedside. The first thing Bilbo asked the stranger was news regarding his parents' condition. He was heartbroken to learn that his mother hadn't survived the attack, but it looked like his father was going to pull through. Bilbo was devastated. He felt responsible for his mother's death and there was nothing anyone was able to say that would make him believe otherwise. Emel tried to comfort him saying that his bravery in searching out for the rangers and their medicine very well may have saved Bungo's life.

Bungo did in fact recover and the snow finally gave way to spring but none of them were the same again. Bungo was horrified to learn about Bella's death but he tried to stay strong for the children. It was not meant to be. Bungo lasted only another three years before he passed away from heartbreak and followed his love to the afterlife.

When his father died Bilbo inherited everything. He was 24 and had not yet reached his majority of 33 but his Grandfather, Old Took helped him manage the estate and look after his adoptive sister.

Bilbo and Emel had never been the same after the events of the Fell Winter. Never again did they go adventuring together in the forest just outside of Hobbiton. Bilbo threw himself into his responsibilities and did his utmost under the tutelage of his grandfather to maintain the lands and property his late father Bungo had worked so hard for. Emel had lost a second set of parents of whom she had loved dearly and had felt powerless to prevent it. She became withdrawn and much more studious. She had mailed Lord Elrond and asked if he could send her some books on the herb lore of middle earth and the healing practices of the elves.

Having learned of Bella's and Bungo's death's through the letters they exchanged Elrond asked if she wanted to return to Rivendell but Emel refused. She could never leave Bilbo. She was desperately attached to him and now that their parents were gone, he was all that kept her going. To leave him and the shire would kill her. Also, during their fathers funeral, she had vowed on their parents' graves to always protect him and not even Eru himself could prevent her from keeping her promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I own nothing. All goes to Tolkien and JK Rowling.

**Chapter 7**

It had been nearly 30 years since Bungo had died and left the two of them alone. Bilbo had long since reached his Hobbit age of majority and no longer needed his grandfather's guidance but the siblings and there Took relatives stayed close much to the disappointment of the rest of Hobbiton who found the Tooks a queer lot. But the hobbits had hope in Bilbo who took after his respectable father Bungo and did the Baggins clan proudly.

Emel slowly grew out of her studious reclusion she put herself in, in the wake of her grief over her parent's death and spent a lot of her free time with there Took cousins. Besides her brother Bilbo, she was closest with the Took twins Bingo and Olfurd who worked as Bounders, the border guard of the shire.

This summer was Emel's coming of age year (_for a half-elf that is. She aged slower than a hobbit but faster than a full elf due to her human heritage, so she reached her full majority at 50)._ She was turning 50 years old and despite Bilbo's wishes she refused to have a large hobbitish celebration at the party tree. Though she's lived among the hobbits for a long time now she never forgot her original upbringing at Hogwarts castle among the wizards and witches. In their memory, she wanted to have a witch's birthday party which consisted of getting drunk at a pub with close friends like the 7th years used to do when they turned 17 in her old world.

Bingo Took and Olfurd Took were due back at the border in a week so they made plans to go with Emel to the Prancing Pony in Bree to have a drunken bash to celebrate her coming of age before returning to work. Bilbo sighed in resignation when he couldn't persuade her otherwise and gave her a list of the things, he wanted her to purchase from the tall folk in Bree while she was there.

While she wasn't having a large party, Emel did practice the Hobbit tradition of giving gift's to others on her birthday. Before she left on her short journey with Bingo and his brother, she placed a warped gift for Bilbo on the dining room table.

* * *

When the three of them arrived in Bree a couple of days later they booked hobbit sized rooms for them to stay in and to wash away the dirt and grime from there travels.

In her room, Emel gratefully bathed and got ready for the night's festivities. In her pack, She stored a lovely dark blue linen dress which she had sewn together especially for this occasion. It had a corset which accentuated her curves and the skirt belled out and stopped just under her knees. The sleeves were close fitted and ended at elbows which were a lovely hobbitish style that had been all the rage for the last few seasons. With golden thread, Emel had embroidered the hem, sleeves, and collar with a lovely floral pattern and in said pattern, Emel hid runes that represented Love, Luck, and fate. It was her secret whimsical and romantic side that influenced that particular choice.

Once dressed Emel sat in front of the mirror and using her wand she charmed her hair dry and cast a spell to make her wavy silver lock take on tight hobbit-like curls which she had always envied. Now, instead of her hair reaching past her bum, it reached the middle of her back. Using a couple of hairpins, she kept the curls out of her face but left the rest to fall free. slipping on her matching blue slippers, she was ready.

* * *

Coming down to the main room of the Inn Emel went and sat down at the table Bingo and Oflurd had chosen. They had been waiting some time for her and they already ordered her a glass of the strongest elvish whiskey the barkeep had on hand. They had every intention of getting her right sloshed tonight and went right into the hard stuff to give her a running start.

"Eh! There you are Em! We were getting worried there for a bit. Though you might have lost your way you were gone so long." Bingo teased.

Taking a sip of her drink she tried not to chock. Not for the faint-hearted clearly.

"Don't mind him Em. You look amazing. I especially like your curls. You could hardly tell you aren't a hobbit!" Complimented Olfred. He was always the more gentlemanly of the two of them.

"Why thank you, Fred! (She called him Fred for short.) It's what I was going for. I wanted to be normal for one night you know? An average girl of the shire, or at least as normal as someone like me can get anyways." She replied, glad to have seemingly succeeded.

Bingo gave her an assessing look before he asked her, "Actually Em, there was something I always wondered about you. If your half-elf, half-man, why are you short and small like a hobbit?"

Emel just laughed. "You know, I wondered the same thing for a while, but I came across some journals my birth father left for me. (_Snape had held on to them for her and pack them in her bag before sending her off to middle earth._) Supposedly, my grandmother, my fathers' mother was a terrible shrew of a woman. While she had been pregnant with my father, she had attended some royal event and insulted a foreign dignitary who was short in stature and so he cursed her baby to be as short as he was. It looks like it was passed down to me as well, but I don't really mind. I wouldn't want to be so big that I didn't fit through the door at bag's end."

What Emel had said was mostly the truth. The 'royal event' had been a party at the British ministry of magic and the Foreign dignitary was a high-ranking Goblin from the Gringotts nation. Being ignorant of goblin magic her grandmother had never been able to reverse the cure. Honestly Emel though it could have been much worse so she didn't complain.

The three of them were well into there cups and beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol when a small group of dwarves came in and sat at a table near there own. Being curious and outgoing for a Hobbit Bingo walked over and introduced himself. Soon after Fred and Emel joined him.

The four dwarves introduced themselves as Fili, Kili, Thorin, and Dwalin of the Durin clan. They said they were in town to meet up with an associate who was expected to arrive sometime in the next couple of days. Outside of that, they didn't elaborate, and the conversation was expertly tuned to the happening of the world outside of the shire which the dwarves had come across in their travels.

Everyone got along handsomely, and Fred really took a shine to the youthful exuberance of Fili and Kili. Thorin was the most reserved of the bunch but if you looked closely enough you could tell he watched the antics of his nephews with an ever so slightly fond look in his eyes.

Dwalin was the most striking and imposing of them all. His muscular arms and bald head were covered in Dwarfish tattoos. He was the tallest of the four and the broadest. Looking at him you would never mistake him for anything except for the skilled seasoned warrior that he was. Well into his cups he laughed along with the others. He had a deep baritone voice that rumbled when he laughed and everyone around him could feel it right down to there toes. All of them drank heavily into the night swapping stories which they were not likely to remember in the morning.

* * *

It was well into the morning when Emel woke up with a raging headache. Feeling like she was ready to die, Emel pulled the sheets over her head to block out the blaring sunlight from a large window in the room.

It took her some time to remember that the room she had rented for the night didn't _have_ a window. When that realization processed, she bolted into a sitting position and then tried not to be sick from the sudden movement.

Looking around she realized she was in a large human-sized room rather than the Hobbit-sized one she was meant to stay in. Looking around it was clear she was the only one there and figured she must have entered the wrong room in her drunken state last night.

Moving to get out of the oversized bed came upon other, more alarming realizations. She was _naked_ and she was sore. Sore in places that had never ached before as though she had….

Panicking Emel threw back the comforter and discovered the remains of her maidenhead staring back at her as though taunting her. There was no mistaking the red stain soaked into crisp white sheets on the bed. Oooh, she just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

Emel had spent the night sleeping with a stranger whom she could no longer remember in the slightest! How mortifying! Her reputation was forever ruined!

Quickly, before she was discovered Emel scurried out of bed and searched for her clothes. Finding her dress crumpled and thrown into the corner, she was horrified to find that the ribbons of her stays had been cut! Obviously, her paramour didn't have the patients to undress her properly.

Groaning, Emel slipped on what was left of her dress and went without the support of corset until she returned to her own room for a change of clothes. Peaking out the door she saw the hallways were deserted with a sigh of relief. Rushing to her room she bathed like her life depended on it and changed back into the trousers, shirt, and boots which she had worn on the trip into Bree.

With no other excuse for delay, Emel left the safety of her room to find Fred and Bingo. As she crossed into the bar side, she spotted her friends tucking into a late brunch with no sign of there dwarfish companions form yesterday eve. Before she could approach them, the barkeep Mr. Butterbur pulled her aside to have a private word.

With a slightly disapproving look, Mr. Butterbur said, "Your, err, companion from last night had to leave early this morning but he left this behind for ya."

Dieing of mortification for a second time, Emel gently took the envelope from him and asked if anyone else was aware of what happened between her and her 'companion' last night. Relived when he said, "No, as far as I know, I'm the only one who saw anything…" Emel ordered some breakfast and doubled the price of her room in a desperate bid he keeps her indiscretion to himself.

Taking pity on her obvious distress he promised to keep mum and offered the fatherly advice of avoiding alcohol in the future.

Making a solemn vow to do just that Emel went over to her friends to have the healing greasy breakfast and tea that was calling her name.

* * *

After the noon hour, Emel parted from Fred and Bingo outside of the gate which guarded the entrance to Bree. Emel was returning home to Bag End and the brothers were off to meet up with a ranger to start their patrol of the Shire. Later on, when night fell, Emel made camp out of sight of the road. She finally dug up the courage to read the missive from her mysterious lover. Try as she might all day, she could not remember anything past having been drinking heavily with her best friends on the bar side that night with a group of traveling Dwarfs. She couldn't remember crossing paths with a human male at all last night.

Opening the envelope, she found a small scrap of paper with sharp messy handwriting which read:

**_Bunnanunê,_**

**_Do not fear, as promised, I will return for you someday soon._**

Out loud to herself, she bemoaned, "That's it?! No signature? WHO in the world doesn't sign their letters?! What does bunnanunê mean anyway and what promise did I make? Ugh!"

Cursing her bad luck she stuffed the letter back in her bag and crawled into her bedroll to try and get some sleep in what remained of the night.

A/N:

Dwarvish:

bunnanunê means "my tiny treasure"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing! No money made here.

Chapter 8

It was nearly two weeks later as far as I could tell no one in Hobbiton discovered my grievous error in Bree. I was safe. Coming back home from a late afternoon stroll to the market I found myself locked out of Bags End.

Knocking, Emel called out, "Bilbo? Why is the door locked?"

Moments later her brother opened the door looking a little frazzled. "Are you ok? What's wrong? Had something happened?" Emel asked nervously thinking he had found her out somehow. Never before had Emel kept a secret from Bilbo and it was eating her up inside, but she would rather die than ever tell him.

"Oh, Emel! I bed your pardon. I forgot you were gone out when I locked the door."

Walking together into the kitchen, Bilbo made them some cups of tea to go with the scones he had recently taken out of the oven. When he was settled across for her, he continued.

"The strangest thing happened while you were gone. An older man approached me who wore a long gray robe and pointy hat and he walked with a tall wooden staff. He asked me to go on an adventure of all thing! Of course, I told him no. Dreadfully uncomfortable thing they are."

"Then he introduces himself finally and said he was Gandalf the Gray and that he knew mother. Oddly enough he also knew about you and mentioned I should send you to the Took's Smial for the night for some reason. 'out of the way' or something of the sort. Either way, he was clearly mad, so I bid him a good morning and locked the door."

"Send me away? Whatever for? I don't like the sound of that at all. If he shows up again, I'll pretend to be your house cat and keep an eye out. See what this Wizard is up to." Said, Emel.

Smiling, Bilbo replied, "Oh yes, Buttons! You haven't turned into buttons in nearly a decade! (_It's what he called her Animagus for much to displeasure.)_ Careful you aren't seen by the neighbors. We don't want any rumors going about after all. Either way, I highly doubt he'll be coming back around. I made myself clear to the man before he left."

* * *

Being as I was not a Hobbit and didn't need to eat nearly as often as Bilbo did. I at dinner at 6 with him so at supper time around 9 pm, Bilbo was in the kitchen cooking up some vegetables and fish for himself while I was in the study reading one of my magical text on runes.

I had been worrying all day over what Bilbo had said about the wizard's visit so when the doorbell rang I nearly jumped out of my skin. Quick as you can I stored my book back into my black leather bag and turned it my Animagus form.

Back when Bilbo and I used to go and "adventure" together in the nearby forest, my clouded leopard alter ego had been a tiny kitten. Now it seems 'Buttons' has grown up just like my regular two-legged self had. Once I had adjusted to the change, I saw watched a tall dwarf march further into the small growling at Bilbo, asking where the food was and then disappearing into the kitchen.

I stepped out into the hall myself on all fours and Bilbo was slightly startled at the sight of me. Whispering he said, "My, you've grown, haven't you? Still as beautiful as ever though, and just as soft," He added while he stroked her head.

"It's best you stay like this until I get rid of him. Most likely safer for you that way."

It wasn't long until the Smial was totally overrun with a dozen dwarves eating them out of house and home and Gandalf himself. She watched her brother run around in a panic as their home was invaded and Emel found it quite entertaining. The group of them were a little short on manners she would admit but so far as she could tell they meant her brother no harm.

This was the first time she had ever set eye on the wizard Gandalf though and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was used to being the only magic user around so it was strange to see a fellow caster after all these years. 'Buttons' had kept herself to the shadowed corners and out of sight thus far when there was an unnecessarily strong knocking on the front door.

Suddenly, the rambunctious and noisy Dwarves became silent. "He's here," Said Gandalf ominously and went to answer the door. Everyone else followed behind grouping in together in the front hall to greet whoever it was.

Buttons crept in behind the crowd to try and get a better view. Gandalf had opened the door and was talking to whoever was at the front door. Eventually, Bilbo pushed the Dwarves out of the way and reached the front door himself. Emel followed in behind him and hid among there legs. Everyone was so distracted by this new addition that they didn't even notice the oversized cat at there feet.

"So, this is the Hobbit?" Said the stranger.

Doing circles around her brother he ordered, "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting? Axes or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

Stuttering Bilbo tried to answer, "Ugh, W-well… I do have some skill at conkers If you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Hmm, I figured as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He said sarcastically and everyone except Bilbo laughed thinking it to be a funny comment. Emel personally found it infuriating so she jumped out and set herself between them growling at the disrespectful cad.

Surprised, a few of the Dwarves withdrew weapons from there hiding places and brandished them.

Without having moved a muscle the stranger growled down at Emel, "What is this beast doing here?"

"Err… This is ugh… Button. Yes, Buttons my house cat." Answered Bilbo.

Then the white-haired Dwarf with the forked beard who had introduced himself as Balin told Bilbo, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this laddie but that is no mere house cat. It's a wild beastie of some kind."

Wringing his hand for a moment Bilbo had to think fast. "Well yes. Buttons turned out to be a wild cat of some kind. We found her in the nearby forest when she was a kitten and saved her. She's been with me ever since. Not to worry though, she completely tame."

Patting her on the head Bilbo shushed her and she stopped growling, but she didn't leave his side.

Mollified, the group of dwarves followed their leader into the dining room they had rearranged for there purposes and served the King some stew and ale.

Buttons park herself in the corner of the dining room and watched as they talked about there quest to reclaim the lonely mountain. She discovered the rude one was called Thorin and she vaguely remembered having met him and his nephews at the Prancing Pony along with the tattoo's fellow.

When she overheard Bifur, the fellow with an axe in his head speak Khuzdul, she realized the world "bunnanunê" form her mystery lover's note must be dwarfish. It sounded very similar to the language Bifur was speaking after all.

Moaning, which came out more like a drawn-out "mew" sound, Emel prayed that it hadn't been Thorin she spent the night with. She would never live it down.

Eventually, Bilbo was given a contract and then proceeded to faint in the hallway just outside of the dining room when Bofur mentioned a 'furnace with wings'. Buttons padded over to her brother strewn on the floor and proceeded to lick his face in order to try and wake him up.

Bofur gently pushes her out of the way, "Here Buttons, mover off now. Your masters will be fine. I'll put him in the living room so he can settle his nerves."

* * *

_(A/N: A lot of this next scene is quoted right out of the movie btw)_

Gandalf had tried to persuade Bilbo to go along on this mad scheme while the two of them had a moment alone in the family room.

Buttons was curled up on the throw rug at Bilbo's feet in front of the hearth languishing in the warm.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I'm a Baggins of Bag End." Argued Bilbo.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great, great, great, great, Uncle Bellora Took was so large he could ride a real horse? In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks and he swung his club so hard it knocked the goblins head clean off and sailed into a rabbit hole. Thus, the battle was won, and golf was invented at the same time." Reminded Gandalf.

Skeptically Bilbo said, "I do believe you made that up."

"well… all good stories deserve some embellishments. You'll have a tale or two of your own when you come back."

Sighing Bilbo asked, "Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No, and if you do, you'll not be the same," Gandalf said honestly. Emel did not like the sound of that at all.

"That's what I thought. Sorry Gandalf but I can't sign this. What about my sister? If I were to go, she would have no one left."

"Hmm, yes, well I have never met your sister myself, but your mother wrote to me mentioning she adopted a little girl not long before she passed away. I would have invited her to join us as well, but Dwarves are particular when it comes to the fairer sex. They are very protective of women since darrowdams are so few in number and they would never agree to bring your sister along on a possibly dangerous quest. They also have a strong aversion to elves as it so happens."

"I see…" was all Bilbo could say in reply to that.

With that Bilbo stood up and left the room. Coming back, he had his arm full of pillows and blankets which Bilbo put in the corner for dwarves to use later and bit Gandalf a good night.

Once Bilbo was gone the dwarves came into the family room and settled into various places, pulling out their pipes for an after-dinner smoke. Surprisingly, Thorin settles in beside me near the fire and began to absentmindedly pet me on the back. It looked like Fili and Kili wanted to touch my furry coat as well but refrained in order to keep from disturbing their uncle.

I felt another set of eyes on me and looking over at the Ri brothers I saw the youngest one, Ori scratching away with a piece of charcoal in a book he never seemed to be parted from. He looked back up at me periodically so I figure he must be drawing my picture or something like that and went back to languishing in front of the fire.

Soon, all the dwarves broke out into a sober song;

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old…_

I never heard the end of it because I fell into a true sleep where I laid listening to their deep voices fill our home with there song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Bilbo woke up later than usual to a surprisingly quite home. Too quiet in fact. Getting dressed and stepping out of his room he looked around Bag End is aww. It was completely spotless, as though the dwarves had never been there in the first place.

Searching further Bilbo found the contact still unsigned on his desk in the study. A not on top of it said for him to meet them at the Green dragon by 11 which was in the next 30 minutes.

"You know if you relay want to go then just go."

Biblo jumped. He hadn't heard Emel approach from behind him.

"…no…no I can't. What about you? I can't leave you here all by yourself." He argued weakly.

Chuckle she said, "Dear brother, I know you still have some Took in you who wants to finally step out his door as you dreamed about when we were younger. This is your chance! And anyway, who said anything about leaving me behind? I'm your faithful house cat Buttons after all." She winked.

Bilbo hummed and hawed a little longer before becoming resolute and frantically signing the contract with an inked quill.

Decision made he began to run around in a panic trying to pack everything he might need. Luckily Emel had already pulled out there old traveling gear and packs. She, of course, had her trusty black leather bag from her old world which still looked as fresh as the day it was made. She had also packed Bilbo's old leather traveling bag, as he had to add to it was some spare clothing from his closet. After a quick breakfast, he locked his door and they were off running through the shire and dogging the other hobbits in an effort to catch up with the dwarves.

When they got near and Bilbo began to yell at them to wait for him, Emel took the chance to shift into Buttons unseen. She had sewn a special Rune on her pack which would allow for her to shift with it on her back and it would disappear while she was a clouded leopard like the rest of her clothes did. Very convent that.

When she caught up to her brother he was being hoisted onto a pony, much to his discomfort at being manhandled thus. When he began to worry about having lost his handkerchief Emel began to second guess the wisdom of encouraging him to leave the shire. Oh well. Too late now.

* * *

Emel had kept to the tall grass and tree's along the roadside so no one had noticed her following them until they had set up camp that night. As a way to prove her usefulness when she revealed herself Emel took the time to hunt for some rabbits for dinner. She ended up catching three of them and had trouble bringing them all to the clearing camp had been made in.

"Ho Ho! Well, look at what we have here! Bilbo, it looks like your house cat Buttons has followed you all this way." Exclaimed Bofur.

Emel dragged her catch all the way to Thorin's feet and dropped the offerings in front of him. It irked her to pay the ass any kind of homage such as this, but she had to be practical and diplomatic if she wanted to stick around for any length of time.

Emel sat on her rump and looked up at the king waiting for the king's decree.

After watching Buttons for some time, it became clear to him that his Burglar's pet was not your average pet and held some intelligence in its gaze. "Very well. You can follow your master miss Buttons but do not cause me any trouble or I will skin you and cook you myself."

Beside him stood Dwalin who had watched the whole of the exchange with arms crossed. He nodded as though in agreement with Thorin's decision. Clearly, Bilbo's cat was going to be of more use then he was.

Buttons just huffed softly in response and meander over to her brother bedroll.

Once the rabbits were skinned and cooked everyone settled in around the fire and ate Bomburs excellent cooking. Bombur was even kind enough to make a bowl for Buttons to have and she lapped up the rabbit's stew with gusto.

When she was done, she made of point of approaching Bombur and licking his cheek in thanks. He had been a little uneasy at first but quickly fell to her charms and patted her head gently before she went and settled down beside Bilbo again.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Buttons acted as a sort of ice breaker between Bilbo and the dwarves. Fili, Kili, and Bofur and approached the pair whenever they were camped to get a close look at there resident feline, and they ended up striking and conversation with her brother at the same time. Soon it became apparent that jogging after the ponies was exhausting her.

Concerned, Fili and Kili introduced her to the Ponies at camp and only two of them seemed to be at ease with the predator, one being Bilbo's ride, Myrtle. Sadly, Bilbo was not a competent enough rider to watch over a passenger and the only other pony that would possibly take her on its back was Dwalin's.

Surprisingly Thorin ordered Dwalin to let Buttons ride with him and he only nodded affirmatively at the kings' command. Buttons went over to Dwalin and licked his cheek in thanks as they learned she was want to do upon occasion causing the burly dwarf to chuckle. "It's no problem little miss. Just don't claw me and we'll get along just fine."

* * *

_(A/N: Again, a lot of the quotes in this scene are taken straight from the movie.) _

Three weeks into there Journey it began to rain, and then rain some more. Everyone was miserable and soaked to the bone.

Buttons was seated between Dwalins thighs with her front paws resting on the saddle's horn. She leaned back against his wide chest while his cap warped around them both. Only her nose and ear were visible at the top of his collar making an entertaining picture for Thorin who rode beside them.

Dwalin pretended to suffer her presence in silence but in truth, he was glad to have her riding with him on a day like today. Her fur coat and body heat kept them both nice and warm even though they were soaked through to the bone whereas the other of the party were beginning to get chilled after days of rain.

Short tempers were all around and Dori, being prim and proper as he was beginning to get seriously frustrated with the weather. "Here, Mr. Gandalf. Is there not something you can do about this deluge?"

"It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Replied Gandalf with some exasperation.

"are there any?" Enquired Bilbo.

"What?" said Gandalf.

"Other Wizards?" Bilbo clarified.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards. You know I've quite forgotten their names?" Said Gandalf.

"And who is the fifth?" -Bilbo.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Replied Gandalf.

"Is he a great wizard or is he… more like you?" questioned bilbo with total honesty.

Slightly affronted Gandalf answered him. "I think he is a very great wizard. In his own way. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing to for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

After that, all conversation fell.

* * *

After a full week and a half of rain in finally cleared and Thorin ordered Everyone to set up camp beside a broken farmhouse.

Looking around it was clear Gandalf was disquieted by something. Button's had to agree. She heard no other wildlife what so ever and that was never a good sign.

Dismounting, Dwalin deposited the feline beside Bilbo with more care then he would seem to possess if you looked at him. For the past few days, Emel has had trouble keeping down the food the company had shared with her. She would eat only to get sick an hour later in the bushes and Bilbo was worried about her. He figures she got sick after all the rain they had been riding through and was beginning to regret in letting her follow him on this adventure.

"Burglar leave the cat be. She'll be fine. Go do something useful and collect some firewood. Fili and Kili go look after the ponies and make sure to stay with them."

Jumping to do as instructed, Bilbo left the campsite to try and find some dry branches for the fire.

Gandalf pulled Thorin aside to speak with him and not be overheard but with her superior hearing Buttons was able to eavesdrop.

"Thorin, something foul is afoot in this area. I do not think it wise to stay. A farmer and his family used to reside here but clearly, something came in through the roof of there home. We should move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"The Elves Gandalf? I told you already that I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us! We could get food, rest and advice. We cannot read the map, but I know for a fact Lord Elrond can."

"I do not need their advice." Growled Throin. "When Smaug attacked Erebor, what help came from the elves? None! Our supposed allies sat on the cliff and watch as we burned in dragon fire. While we cross the lands of middle earth, they gave no aid through my father begged them. I watch my people starve and die and we journeyed in search of a place to call home, treated no better than thieves and vagrants wherever we went. They watched and did nothing as orcs desecrated the sacred halls of Moria and left us to fight alone when we tried to take it back. You ask me to ask for aid from the very people who betrayed my grandfather and my father. No, we will not be going to Rivendell."

"Gerr! Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Barked Gandalf before he began to walk away from camp.

Emel was frozen in her place. She had no true idea of hope deep the dislike for elves ran among the company of dwarves. She began to seriously worry about what would happen if one of them were to discover the truth about her. With that though Emel rose and followed behind the wizard. When they were far enough away Emel would reveal herself to him. If she played this right, he would be a good person to have at her back should the worst happen, and she is found out. Gandalf continued to stomp ahead of her grumbling to himself under his breath.

After walking for some time Buttons mewed loudly and clawed at his cloak to get his attention. Stopping he turned to look at her. "Yes, miss Buttons? What is it?"

Well, here goes nothing. She concentrated on her two-legged form and before Gandalf sat a very disheveled Emel. It took her a second to adjust to the changes to her senses. She had maintained her form as a cat for quite some time now.

"Well Bless my bearded! A skin changer! How is it that you came to live with Bilbo, my dear?"

Sighing, Emel motioned to some stone nearby where they could be seated. "This is going to take some explaining. You may wish to sit down. But before I tell you anything you need to promise me you will keep it to your self. I'm taking a serious risk revealing myself to you here. Don't even say anything to that White Wizard you say is the head of your order, not unless its extremely dire circumstances at any rate."

He scrutinized the small girl in front of him for some time before decided there was no ill intentions in her eyes and gave her his word to keep her secret.

When they settled comfortably Emel started at the very beginning. She told him everything she could remember about her original world and how she had been sent to middle earth by her papa Snape and Grandpa Dumbledore. She told him how she was found by Glorfindel in these very woods and how she was eventually adopted by the Baggins family. She choked up a bit when she talked about her parent's death during the Fell Winter and Bungo's deterioration. To add credence to her story she showed him her cherished photo album which Snape had given her the morning of her departure.

"So, you can now understand why I am so attached to Bilbo. He's all I have left so when you tried to pull a fast one and have me sent away for the evening before the company arrived you can guess just how displeased that made me. Also, I had no idea just how far their hatred for elves went until I overheard you and Thorin arguing. I must say it made me very concerned and felt the need to confide in you for guidance. I can't leave Bilbo. He needs me and I need him."

"Yes, my dear, I do and I apologize but please know I had my reasons for my actions. The Dwarves and very protective of there females and would never have allowed you to come with Bilbo on this journey. I'm glad you have seen fit to share your fascinating tale with me. Quite a thing to have lived through as you have. I am sorry for your loss though. I can see how much Bella and Bungo meant to you. Now, if you're to continue on this Journey with us then you should probably remain in your cat form. Best you turn back now in fact. It's not too far off from morning and Bilbo will be looking for you. We should head back." Said Gandalf.

When they came back to camp, they were surprised to find it disserted. With growing concern, the set off to find their lost companions. Coming upon a large stone the saw the shine of a campfire light overtop the rock and heard the company's voices hollering at someone.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasite!" Shouted Kili. Then after what sounded like a swift kick, the group of them began to change their tune.

"I've got parasite as big as my arm!" Said Oin whom Emel remember was the half deft healer among the group.

"I've got huge parasites! The biggest!" Corrected Kili and the others were same much of the same.

Have stolen a peak around there hiding spot Gandalf whispered to her. "It's trolls. Three of them and they have the company captive."

Turning back into her elven self she asked. "How do you kill a troll?"

"Not very easily but they can't stand the sunlight." He replied.

Luckily for them, it was just about sunrise and a gap in the trees behind them began to brighten ever so much. Thinking to himself more than talking to her he said, "Hmm, Morning is coming soon and Bilbo is smart to play for time but I worry we are running out of time and they won't be enough light to finish them off… maybe if I split this stone in half…."

"If you like I have a sunlight spell I can use. If you split the stone and I can give the sunlight a bit of a boost from the side and turn into Buttons again before anyone is the wiser." Offered Emel.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea my dear. It's good to have a fellow caster around to give a helping hand. I can't be saving these fools from themselves by myself all the time. Let's do it."

Quickly Gandalf climbed up to the top of the rock and dramatically roared for his audience. "Let the Dawn take you!"

"What's that?" asked one troll.

"Don't know. Can we eat it you think?" said troll number 2.

With a resounding crash of his staff, Gandalf split the large rock in half as planned and Emel quickly followed by casting a 'Lumos Solem'.

A bright light escaped from between the rock halves and the trolls screamed in agony while turning to grotesque stone statues.

Turning back into Buttons she pelted out from her hiding place and rocketed over to Bilbo. Slamming into him he fell onto his back and Buttons proceeded to sniff him incessantly searching for any wounds or injury on his person. Laughing lightly Bilbo reassured her. "Buttons, I'm fine. Barely a scratch on my amazingly enough. Only a couple bruises to show for it." Emel began to rub her face against his cheeks to show affection and to sent mark him for the next foolish beast who thinks he can touch what's hers.

After making sure her brother was hale, she went to each company members starting with her favorites Dwalin and Bombur and repeated the actions much to everyone's amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A/N: I own nothing! User name animefreak, thank you for your continued support. I really appreciate it.

When Everyone was once again dressed and had collected their weapons, they returned to their abandoned camp and decided to catch a couple of hours of shut-eye before continuing further. Once they woke up, they pack up and went off in search of the troll's cave.

Buttons could tell they found it long before the had arrived. The smell coming from the mouth of the cave was just vile and it made her eyes water. She wished she could rip off her nose for a short period of time to spare herself this torture.

She waited outside the cave with Bilbo while the others searched inside. Gandalf eventually emerged and offered a short elvish sword to her brother. Gandalf told him how it would shine blue if ever there were goblins or orcs close by and Emel though that would most likely come in handy at some point.

It came into use sooner then she would have expected because not long after the crazed Brown wizard crashed through the underbrush with his oversized rabbits in search of Gandalf, a rider-less warg came bounding into view.

"Warg Scout!" Cried Thorin and the whole of the company began to run for it. Regretfully the ponies were long gone having been scared off by the vicious predators, so they had to escape on foot.

Across open plains dotted with stones, Gandalf led them and Thorin became suspicious about where he was taking them if his scowl at the Wizard meant anything, he suspected the worst.

After making too much noise in killing a warg that had drawn too close, the Orc pack stopped chasing Radagast and began pursuing the dwarfs.

When they were surrounded people noticed that Gandalf seemed to have vanished.

"He's abandoned us! Khazâd ai-mênu! We fight!"

As everyone was fighting for there lives Gandalf called out to them from a hidden passage, "In here you fools! Run!"

One by one everyone dropped into the hole. Thorin and Kili were the last. Kili was slow to retreat and continued to fire his arrows. He did not see a smaller orc sneak up behind him, but before he was stabbed in the back, (Literally) Buttons charged back out and threw herself and the Orc.

While she was distracting the enemy Thorin barked at Kili to retreat.

Clawing his ugly mug into ribbons, Emel sank her long canines into the foul thing's neck and refused to let go. The orc grabbed one of her legs and tried to yank her off of him at an odd angle. He managed to dislocate her shoulder and break her paw, but he also ripped out his own jugular in the process when her teeth wouldn't let him go. Spitting out the horrible tasting rotten flesh from the thing she hobbled over to the hole and rolled down the passage ending in a heap at the bottom.

"Buttons!" cried Bilbo. He ran over to his sister and checked her over. "There something wrong with her leg." He announced tearfully. He tried to pick her up, but he wasn't strong enough to carry her for long as they followed the passage and began to fall behind.

"Here laddie, let me take her. You'll hurt yourself if you keep going with her." Said Dwalin. Having heard from Thorin that the feline saved Kili, he began to respect the little thing and was sad to see it injured like this.

At the end of the Tunnel, Thorin growled. "Rivendell, I should have known. Wizard, what did I say about this godforsaken valley just yesterday eve?"

"Relax Thorin Oakenshield. The only enemy you will find here is your own pigheadedness. Come, your company is wounded and tried. Lead them down into Rivendell where they will find reprieve." Gandalf Beseeched tiredly.

When they approached the front courtyard, they found that Lord Elrond was not in but then Horse hooves thundered across the bridge and surrounded the company. The dwarves closed ranks shoving Bilbo in the middle of there circle.

Elrond greeted Gandalf warmly and then he turned to Thorin. "Welcome to Imladris Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror."

"I don't believe we have met." He growled in answer.

"I knew you Grandfather Thror while he was king under that mountain. You look much alike and have a similar bearing." Said Lord Elrond genially.

"He made no mention of you," Thorin replied. Bilbo groaned at Thorin's lack of courtesy, but he was ignored.

Lord Elrond then saw what Dwalin was carrying with one arm while the other held his axe keeper at the ready. "And what is this? I have never seen such an animal before in all my years. It appears to be injured."

Thorin growled menacingly, "The cat is a _dwarf friend_ and no concern of yours. We shall take care of her." The other dwarves shifted and whispered to each other at the significance of Thorin's words.

Lord Elrond put up his hands signaling for peace. He then spoke to Lindir and the dwarves were led into the building to find food and shelter after there run in with the orc pack.

* * *

The dwarves had commandeered a balcony to camp in rather than excepting to rooms they had been offered. They did not trust the elves enough to be separated and their position was easily defendable. Oin, the deft doctor was charged with Buttons care and the dwarf grumbled say how he was a healer, not a veterinarian, but he still did his best for her. He managed to force her shoulder bone back in place and put her paw into a splint. Afterward, he gave her some bitter healing tea which he poured down her throat and it made her very sleepy.

* * *

The company was forced to stay in Rivendell for two weeks in order to wait for the appropriate moon cycle so that the map could be read. For the first week, Bilbo hardly left her side and grateful as he was Kili helped Bilbo care for her. Buttons knew how curious Bilbo was about the elves of Rivendell so with enough pushing (_literally pushing him with her nose since she couldn't talk) _she convinced Bilbo to go out and explore the city. The final straw that made her brother comfortable enough to leave her side was Kili and Fili's promise to look after her while he explored.

Oin kept her on the drowsy pain medication for quite some time so when the dwarves decided to bathe in one of the garden's fountains, she didn't have the strength to fight Kili off.

Much to her mortification, all the dwarves around her were completely in the nude and she would never be able to look any of them in the eye again. She tried to pull herself over the lip of the fountain and onto the grass below, but she failed in her escape.

"Kili, it seems our little azaghâl (_warrior_) is not fond of the water!" laughed Glóin as he seized Buttons around the waist and brought her back into the distressing fray on naked men.

Then, finally, her hero arrived. "Here now! Give Buttons over to me this instant! This is highly inappropriate!" Cried Bilbo as he entered onto the scene.

Kili obliged him since Bilbo was her master after all but though the Hobbit to be ever so odd. She was just a cat after all. How had it been inappropriate?

Emel clung to her brother for dear life while Bilbo whispered apologies to her in her ear. She just wanted to die of embarrassment.

* * *

Two days before the map was read Oin finally took her off the horrible tasting tea and she could think coherently again. It was night time and the dwarves were sleeping all around her. Her foot was still quite sore, and she was still having trouble keeping food down but as far as they could tell she was on the mend. Having been stuck on the bedroll they provided her for so long, she was getting antsy to move around a bit and decided to go for a small hobbled stroll in the gardens.

She passed Thorin on her way out as he was keeping watch at the moment and he gently patted her on the head. "Do not stray too far little azaghâl, you are still healing." He said with a surprising amount of kindness. Buttons mewed in undertraining and shuffled off into the night.

She walked around for some time enjoying the views which she had not seen for some time. Eventually, she came to the very same garden in which she had first met her mother Bella. Sitting on a bench not far from the tree she had once hidden in was the most beautiful elf she had ever laid eyes on.

Long blond hair that was in perfect golden wave and kind gray eye. Her skin was perfectly smooth, and her entry being shone with an inner light.

"Come child. Do not be afraid. You are safe here. Show yourself to me." She said in a voice that rang with power but was kind and reassuring.

Emel Didn't know why but she felt that she could trust this woman. She turned herself back into Emel and realized how disastrous she must look. She hesitated for a moment but looking back into the woman's eyes she instinctively knew that she could trust her so Emel pulled out her wand. In a quick succession of wand movements Emel cleaned herself and refreshed her clothes. She cleaned her hair and cast a detangling charm so that it tumbled down her back in neat order. Feeling much better, Emel approached the other elf until she stood before her. Even seated as she was the stranger was much taller than she was.

Galadriel cupped Emel's small face in her hand and gazed upon her in apparent amazement, looking deep into Emel's very soul. "Hello, my dear. Late is the hour in which I can finally welcome you home to middle earth. You have suffered much for one so young, but you are strong. Much stronger than you were when you first came to Rivendell. They call me Galadriel of Lothlórien and I am your grandmother. Your mother, Almarian was my youngest. I was greatly saddened to have lost her in such a way, but it gladdens me to see you. Your existence proved that she found love and happiness wherever she had been taken and it eases my heart greatly."

Emel was stunned, and rightfully so. It took her a moment to collect herself. "I-I'm sorry…"

Smiling softly Galadriel asked, "Whatever for? You have done nothing wrong."

Emel shrugged in discomfort feeling all of five years old in front of Galadriel. "Because you lost Mama like that. Because a bad man took her from you and that he came from my father's world. I guess I feel a little responsible somehow."

Galadriel chuckled. "Do not feel sorry for something you did not do. It is not your weight to bare. I have seen what your future may hold, and you will have your own struggles that will challenge you. You cannot carry the guilt of another with you as well. Lighten your heart, there is hope for you yet. I must leave you now but always remember little one, Bilbo is not the last of your family. You will always have a home with me in Lothlórien should you need it."

Galadriel then took her injured hand into hers and used her powers to finish healing her broken bones. When she was done Emel's hand was good as new and her shoulder no longer hurt when she moved it.

Galadriel then knelt and embraced Emel goodbye. As she walked away Galadriel spoke to her in her mind and told Emel one last piece of vital information which explained everything and turned her world upside down. Needing a moment to digest everything she had learned, Emel climbed up into her tree like she once did as a child and spent the whole of the next day there in deep contemplation.

A/N: Ahhhh! Did I surprise you? Did you see that coming? Let me know in the reviews! Also, can you guess what information Galadriel told Emel while she walked away which shocked out heroine so much?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Tolkien and JK Rowling

When Buttons returned to camp nearly 24 hours later Bilbo was beside himself. "Where have you been all this time!" he asked in a panic.

"Relax Bilbo I told you she'd come back eventually and see? I was right! Nothing to worry about." Consoled Kili.

Oin walked over and shoved Bilbo out of the way. He did a quick once over of his patient to make sure she was still healing properly.

"She was touched by one of them dammed tree-shaggers! Her paw is a good a new." He grumbled. "Best stay in the camp from now on lassie. The elves are a traitorous lot. You don't want to be keeping company with them or you'll likely get burned." He advised her sternly. She gently licked his face in reply before settling on her bedroll again.

She was slightly torn; she didn't like the way Oin spoke about her grandmother but at the same time she appreciated his efforts on her behalf and understood where their distrust of elves came from. Sighing she closed her eyes and waited for supper to be ready.

* * *

After Thorin had returned from his meeting with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, the dwarves had to quickly pick up camp and sneak out of Rivendell. Supposedly there were people who wanted to prevent their journey so they had to escape before they could act.

For over a week and a half, the company journeyed northeast into the misty mountains. Coming closer to the far end of the mountain pass It began to rain harder than it ever did in the Trollshaw forest. The trail reduced to a thin rocky shelf with only a sheer rock for them to try and grip to on the left and a deep plunge into a valley on the right.

As they traversed this perilous path Dwalin suddenly shouted out a warning. Not far above where they stood a massive bolder of rock crashed into the cliff face and shattered. debris rained down on the company taking chunks of there walkway along with it.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin shared with alarm. Pointing out into the rain the dwarves spotted a massive beast made of jagged stone in the semblance of a two-legged man.

Everyone expressed mutterings of shock and amazement but Thorin stayed focused and hollered "We must find shelter!"

Suddenly the pathway split it two and drifted apart separating the company. Buttons was just behind Fili and watched was Fili and Kili tried to reach for each other across the growing gap. Buttons herself never tore her eyes from Bilbo who stood behind Kili. Buttons Hissed and mewed loudly in her distress for her brother and their friends. Quickly it became clear they were standing on the knee caps of another stone Giant that just erupted from the mountainside!

When the chance presented itself, Thorin, Gloin, Oin, Balin, Bifur, Buttons and Fili jumped to safety back onto the pathway but the other half of the company was not so fortunate and as the Stone giant was felled by the other two his knee crashed into the mountainside crushing there friends and family in the process.

Completely distraught Emel chose this moment to turn back into her elvish self right beside Thorin who watched the transformation.

"BILBO!" She screamed and raced ahead of the others. Incredibly, everyone was tossed together of the path, safe and sound. Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off and Emel saw that Bilbo was not among them.

"Bilbo?! Where are you? Answer me, dame, it!" She cried out.

"Down here," HE replied weakly.

Bilbo was hanging onto the cliff side by his figure tips. "Ahh!" everyone exclaimed, and a few reached out for him, but he lay just outside of there reach. Emel bent down beside Bofur and quickly yelled out "Accio Bilbo Baggins!" in a strong spurt of wandless magic.

When Bilbo shot up towards her, she grabbed him by the scruff and with strength she normally didn't have she hauled him back onto the ledge and embraced him as though her life depended on it. Crying she said into his ear, "Dear Eru brother. I thought I'd lost you! Don't ever do that again."

The Reunion was cut short as Thorin ripped them apart and before anyone could say 'boo' he had he hands tied behind her back.

"Who in the name of Mahal are you?" He demanded. "Speak quickly or I will cut your throat out Elf." Saying the word as though it were poison in his mouth.

Trying to keep the situation calm Emel answered in a steady tone, "Thorin, it's me Buttons the cat. Dwarf friend remember? I'm Bilbo's younger sister Emel Baggins."

"Lies!" He growled. "Bilbo is a hobbit and you are not! Enough, I will have my answers from you one way or another, for now, we move on." He ripped the bottom of his tunic for a strip of cloth and tied it around her mouth effectively gagging her and possible tying it tighter than necessary making the corners of her mouth ache.

Bilbo was stunned at the rough treatment of his sister but before he could protest Dwalin gripped his shoulders and shoved him forward indicating for him to get moving.

* * *

Everyone was settled into a large cavern they found. Thorin roughly tossed her onto he but close to the entrance and had Dwalin watch over her while everyone settled. Emel looked up at him and saw Dwalin held a blank expression which gave nothing away. She realized they would be shocked but she never thought they would go this far with there hatred of Elves. She had done nothing wrong for Eru's sake! Did her friendship really mean so little to them? It was not long before Bilbo stubbornly stood his sisters side and gave a withering look at Dwalin.

When they were ready, Thorin, Balin, Fili, and Kili approached.

Ripping off her gag Emel licked the raw corners of her mouth which began to bleed a little.

"Speak. Who are you and Why have you followed my company? Was it you who betrayed us to the Orc pack?" Thorin accused.

Emel was starting to get frustrated so she just scoffed at him. "Of course not! I am who I said I was. Emel Baggins younger sister of Bilbo Baggins from the Shire. Before you arrived at our house in April Gandalf told Bilbo to 'send me off' to our relative's house before you arrived. Later on, when Bilbo asked him why, Gandalf said it was because you lot were extremely protective and sensitive about women. Clearly, he was mistaken if I'm any indication. I've lived nearly my whole life in the shire. I had no Idea you all hated elves so much until we were nearly at Rivendell. You all were trying to take my last family member away from me for Eru knows how long. Of course, I followed! I will not be separated from him and it's a good thing I did come because Kili here would most likely be dead."

Pulling out a dagger Thorin held it against her neck drawing some blood in the process. He was furious. "Do you take me for a fool wench? Bilbo is a Hobbit and you are an elf. All you tell are lies but what else am I to expect I suppose."

Angry Bilbo pushed Thorin away and stood in front of Emel. "She is telling you the truth and I would appreciate it if you stopped hurting my sister. Amy years ago, Emel was found abandoned when she was just a babe and the elves of Rivendell found her. My mother went to visit and Emel Grew attached to my mother. It wasn't long before My family adopted her as one of there own and she's been with me ever since."

"And what of you? I'm assuming you were aware of the interloper the whole time were you not? You've been lost ever since you left home. You have no place among us here. Especially after such a betrayal." He said harshly.

Emel saw the look of hurt on Bilbos face and growled as though she was still a cat. "I am no interloper you cad! You were the one who allowed me to follow from the very first night we made camp! I went right up to you and waited for you to answer. The meaning was very clear! If you've changed your mind now that's your own problem. Do not take it out on my brother!"

With no response to that Thorin signaled that Emel be brought further into the cave. She was stuck in the back so she would have to pass every dwarf if she wanted to flee. Everyone settled into there own spaces and Bilbo sat at her side again.

"I'm sorry. Thorin was right. I'm entirely useless and should have never come. Just look at you! I would never have thought them capable of this. The first change we get I am taking you back home."

"Oh, Bilbo. Don't take what Thorin said to heart. He is simply shock and surprised and does not handle those emotions well, so he gets angry instead. Give him time to calm down and he will see reason. And Bilbo, you do belong to this company. You have signed the contract and worked hard the whole way here. You're not even supposed to do anything until you reach the mountain anyways. Let's try and get some sleep ok? Things will look brighter in the morning. (I hope)."

"Ok, Emel. I hope you right and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." Replied bilbo Morosely.

The two settled in as best they could considering the conditions. Emel still had her bag on her back so she adjusted her arms and leaned against the wall using her bag as a barrier between the cold hard walls and her body.

* * *

Across the way, Fili and Kili were huddled together. Looking at Emel they whispered to each other, "Doesn't she look just like…" asked Kili.

"Yeah, the women from the Prancing Pony in Bree. But did she have curly hair and I could have sworn she was a hobbit, not an elf." Said Fili.

"Well, she's short like a hobbit and the girl at the pub did say she grew up in the shire, which was right beside Bree, just like Emel said she was from earlier when uncle asked her where she from. Also, Hobbits have pointed ears as well so we might have just mistaken her for a hobbit at the pub… The hair color is the same and the purple eyes… there no mistake it must be her!" replied Kili.

Connecting the dots and realizing the implications the two of them hurried over to there uncle who was seated beside Dwalin and shared their new revelation. An argument broke out but Emel had already fallen into a deep sleep and she overheard nothing.

A/N: I'm going to reveal who she slept within the next two chapters! I want you guys to try and guess who before I post them!


End file.
